Flecks of Iron
by iExperiment
Summary: A collection of silly in-between scenes and headcanon stuff about Dateko that were too short to be their own fics. Rated for swearing and (threats of) violence. Mostly third years/Futakuchi stuff for now. Chapter 3: no liberos were harmed in the making of this chapter.
1. Love at First Blow

"I just don't know what to do with him." Moniwa sighed.

"Have you tried _beating_ some sense into him?"

"Of course not!"

"Kamachi, Moniwa's been trying to beat some sense into _you_ for two years now and has it worked?" Sasaya asked.

"First of all, no, because Moniwa's version of "beating" barely counts as a tap," Kamasaki began, ignoring the other boy's dejected whine, "and secondly, what is that supposed to mean?! I'm perfectly sensible!"

"Perfectly." Sasaya said with the faintest touch of sarcasm, and Kamasaki punched him in the arm.

"Anyways, how could I hit him?" Moniwa demanded. "He's just a first year."

"He's a nasty little brat, is what he is." Kamasaki said. He punched a fist against the palm of his hand. "I'd love to take that little punk down a few notches, lemme tell ya."

"Are you really one to be calling other people punks?" Sasaya asked in amusement, rubbing his arm.

Kamasaki hmphed. "Look, Moniwa, the soft approach is obviously not working with that kid. And if you don't get a handle on him now, he's gonna be a real pain in the neck when the third years leave."

Moniwa sighed again, even deeper than before. "I know." He scuffed his feet and mumbled, "I still think one of you two should be captain instead. I just don't think I'm cut out for this."

Kamasaki punched him in the arm as well, although not as hard as he had Sasaya. "Shut your face. You're gonna be a great captain. You just gotta learn how to be a little firmer. Show those punk first years who's boss."

Moniwa pushed the gym doors open and made a face. "Easier said than done. Have you seen who our juniors are?"

"Moniwaaa-san~"

He groaned.

"Speak of the devil…" Kamasaki muttered.

"Hey now." Sasaya said. "He's not _that_ bad."

"No, he's worse." he answered, as the topic of discussion skipped over to them, already smirking.

"There you all are, sempais. You're so late we thought maybe you had gotten lost."

"You wish." Kamasaki said.

Moniwa blanched as the first year turned to him, expression mischievous.

"You're so quiet again today, Moniwa-san. Cat got your tongue?"

He grimaced. "Hello, Futakuchi." Two of the other first years also called greetings, which he returned a little more happily, before nervously returning the stiff bow the fourth gave him.

"H-hey, Aone. How's it going?"

As usual, the huge first year didn't respond, just fixed him with an intense stare. It wasn't that he was trying to be nasty, but Moniwa shrank back a little anyways. _'Yeah, I really don't think I can do this.'_ he thought miserably. _'There's no way a bunch of strong personalities like that are ever going to listen to someone like me.'_

Maybe it was just because of the negative mindset he was in that day, but practice seemed to go ever rougher than it usually did since the first years had joined. Onagawa and Obara were both doing well, and Aone was pretty much always at the top of his game, but Futakuchi and Kamasaki seemed to be butting heads ever more than usual. Even the expressions of Sasaya and their incredibly patient captain were starting to look strained. As the soon-to-be next captain Moniwa figured he should probably intervene, but every time he would think about opening his mouth they'd be right back at it again and he'd shut down in a fit of nerves.

' _Those two are about the last people I want to try and break up a fight between.'_ he thought anxiously, as Kamasaki snapped at Futakuchi for yet another smart remark.

Their captain made it a point to gather them up at the end of each practice and point out something each of them had done particularly well during the session, something that Moniwa usually looked forward to. But today, what with Kamasaki and Futakuchi throwing elbows every few seconds as they circled up, he found himself wishing that they could skip it just for one day. He didn't want those two to be any closer to each other for any longer than they already had been.

"Moniwa, that was a great save at the end there." their captain said, and he managed a stiff smile and a mumbled thank you in return.

"And on a related note, that last spike of yours was great, Kamasaki. Way to go."

Kamasaki puffed his chest out proudly.

"Your last receive was a little off, though."

They all froze, slowly turning their eyes to the speaker.

' _Oh, Futakuchi, why?'_

"Huh?" Kamasaki demanded loudly, turning on him. Moniwa took a step back to avoid getting his toes trampled by his red-faced teammate. "What'd you just say to me?"

Futakuchi folded his hands behind his back, the very picture of a polite underclassman if it weren't for the perpetual glint of mischief in his eyes. "Well, it's the truth. You were a little slow to move. Are you sure that all that muscle you're working so hard to put on isn't weighing you down?"

"What?!"

Moniwa winced and put a hand to his temple, the headache that had been building all practice now going in full force.

"That is IT! I can't deal with this racket any longer!"

They all started at his yell. "Moniwa?" Sasaya's forehead wrinkled in concern. "Are you okay?"

Moniwa stomped past him without answering. His hands were clenched tightly into fists but he could still feel them shaking.

"I have had it up to here with your lousy attitude!" He felt himself raising a hand and saw Futakuchi stiffen, but he couldn't make himself stop.

"Hey, Moniwa, hang on a second." Kamasaki said warningly.

"Why can't you just for once stop being such. A. Jerk…!"

"Ow!"

Moniwa blew out a huge breath and turned on his heel, stomping back to his spot in the circle. Kamasaki scrambled out of his way, both he and Sasaya staring at him with huge eyes. Behind him Futakuchi stood with shoulders hunched, holding his head. He stayed there, frozen for a long minute, before slowing straightening up and looking confused.

"What the- Moniwa-san…!"

The second year jumped. "W-what?"

"What the heck was that?" Futakuchi demanded. "That didn't even hurt!" He sounded almost offended. Everyone stared at him.

"Wait, what?" Kamasaki asked, sounding bewildered.

"Of course not!" Moniwa said in horror. "I don't actually want to hurt you. I just want you to stop being such an absolute asshole all the time!"

Futakuchi gaped at him.

Kamasaki rolled up a sleeve. "He's never gonna learn his lesson if you don't actually discipline him a little, Moniwa."

Abruptly Futakuchi burst out laughing and they all stared at him again, Kamasaki demanding, "Are you completely out of your mind or something?"

Futakuchi clutched at his stomach, laughing so hard he was shaking. "I didn't know you could talk like that, Moniwa-san. I don't think I've ever heard you swear even once before."

"Well, consider yourself special." Moniwa said in exasperation. "That's just how utterly crazy you make me."

The first year wiped a tear of mirth away and gave him a huge grin, a real one instead of the nasty, scheming one he usually greeted Moniwa with. "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that. You and Kamasaki-san are just so much fun to tease, Moniwa-san. I can't help myself."

Moniwa's mouth moved wordlessly for a few seconds. How was he even supposed to respond to something like that? At last he said, "Well, try harder. Putting up with your horrible antics every single day is exhausting."

"Kaaay."

He folded his arms. "And apologize to Kamasaki, too. Even if what you said was right, that was neither the time nor the way to say it."

"Whaat? Do I have to?" the first year whined, and at the same time Kamasaki yelled, "Hey!"

When Moniwa ignored him the second year shut his mouth, looking slightly shocked.

"Yes, you have to. I know you're not really such a bad kid, Futakuchi, so do me a favor and act like it once in a while."

The first year started, face reddening. He scowled down at his shoes. "Fine. I'm sorry or whatever."

Kamasaki looked like he was contemplating saying something like, "What kind of apology is that?", until Moniwa glared at him. He looked away and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I accept your apology, or whatever."

Moniwa sighed in relief and clapped his hands. Everyone jumped at the loud sound. "There now, that's all taken care of and over with. Huddle back up now, the captain wasn't done talking. C'mon, let's go. Hurry it up."

One by one his speechless teammates slowly circled back up. Moniwa planted himself between Futakuchi and Kamasaki and rested a hand on each of their backs. The two of them started making faces at each other around him and he stared pointedly at each of them in turn until they dropped their gazes and frowned at the floor instead. "Captain, if you would continue, please."

"Oh, um, right." He held out a fist in the middle of the circle and they all copied him. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know what, Moniwa, you do it."

"Huh? Me?"

Sasaya smiled at him reassuringly from across the circle. "Yeah, c'mon, future captain. Let's go."

He grinned nervously, cheeks reddening. "Okay then."

"Datekoooo, fight!"

"YEAAH!"

The group broke up and everyone started cleaning up the gym and gathering up their things, Moniwa moving off to the side by himself. He put a hand to his heart and exhaled deeply, jumping as their captain lay a hand on his shoulder.

"That was pretty impressive what you did back there. I can't believe you managed to rein the two of them back in when they were so wound up like that."

"It's only because Futakuchi was too busy laughing at me to keep arguing." he protested. "It's not like he suddenly listens to me now."

The captain smiled at him. "I dunno…you'd be surprised. He watches you really closely, ya know."

He did not know, as a matter of fact. "Does he really?"

"He does. I know he never seems to do what you tell him when you first say it, but he definitely does when you're not looking." He laughed. "He's got a lot of pride, ya know? Puts a lot of stock in his cool guy image. I think that's why he waits until you're not looking to do as he's told. But _I've_ watched him, and he takes every piece of advice you give him to heart. Pay a little more attention to him the next time you tell him to do something and you'll see what I mean." He patted his back. "You're gonna make a fine captain, Moniwa. You just need to have a little more confidence in yourself. Everyone here respects you and values your opinion a lot more than you realize."

He flushed. "I, uh, I'll keep that in mind." he stammered, and the captain smiled at him.

"Good."

They finished cleaning up and shutting down the gym, and the three second years waved good-bye to the upperclassmen before heading off their own way.

"You guys wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Kamasaki asked as they headed for the entrance to the school grounds, but any reply from the other two was cut off by a way-too-cheery voice sing-songing, "Moniwaa-saaan~" from behind them.

Kamasaki and Moniwa both groaned.

"He's taken quite a shine to you, hasn't he?" Sasaya smirked. "He was like that even before you hit him."

"If by "taken a shine to me", you mean he's taken a huge liking to tormenting me every chance he gets, then yes, yes he has." Moniwa said, struggling with a large, overstuffed notebook that was threatening to fall out of his half-zipped backpack. "And for the last time I didn't actually hit him!"

"I'll happily do it for you." Kamasaki offered.

"You'll do no such thing."

Futakuchi skipped up to them, Aone on his heels and looking as grim as ever. "Mind if we walk with you for a bit, sempais?"

"Yes." Kamasaki muttered, but Sasaya slugged him in the arm and said loudly, "Not at all." He glanced over his shoulder and added in concern, "Moniwa, do you need a hand with all that?"

"No, I'm fine I just- shoot!" An ill-timed breeze kicked up and tore several loose sheets of papers out of his hand. "Crap, I need those."

Aone calmly raised both hands and caught nearly all of them without batting an eye. Futakuchi easily snagged the few he missed and peered at them curiously.

"Thanks so much, Aone." Moniwa dropped his bag to the ground and wrestled the papers back into his backpack. "I need those to study for a test later this week."

"Hmm…you better study extra hard, Moniwa-san." Futakuchi smirked. "Your last math test didn't go so well, huh?" He shook one of the papers he was holding, flashing the red ink at the top of the page. "And here I had you pegged for the nerdy type. But I guess even you have subjects you struggle with, after all."

Moniwa flushed bright red and made a grab for the paper. "Give me that! Futakuchi, seriously!" The younger boy easily sidestepped him and backed away, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Moniwa groaned hopelessly.

"The offer for me to deck him for you is still good, ya know." Kamasaki said pointedly.

Moniwa scowled at the first year, still waving the piece of paper at him teasingly while Aone frowned disapprovingly.

"…I'll think about it."

* * *

 _Welp, NaNoWriMo 2017 is officially over! Now maybe I can get back to a less screwed-up sleep schedule...probably not. -_- I managed 40,440 words tho so like. I actually almost won? I'm still kind of in shock about that. Anyways. Fic things. It occurred to me during one of my 800 rewatches of the Dateko episodes that the scene where Moniwa hits Futakuchi is framed to be humorous even more so than Suga or Yaku hitting their teammates and honestly, between that and how timid Moniwa usually is, I had to wonder if he even hit Futakuchi hard enough to actually hurt. Hence this little piece. (It's actually my silly headcanon that it doesn't hurt at all and the team just fakes like it does so Moniwa feels like he's actually doing something to keep them in line himself instead of always relying on Aone to keep order.)_ _(I also kinda think some of these pieces would work better as short comics, but I didn't spend a month writing them not to publish them SO. Also it was fun to finally write the third years since Just a Joke didn't feature them at all.) Chapters 2 and 3 are already written so those'll be up later this week probably. I'll stop rambling now but as always thanks for reading!_


	2. Break It Up

"Aaand there they go again." Sasaya said, sounding a cross between amused and exasperated.

Moniwa pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in response, the sound almost inaudible over the shouting coming from across the gym.

It had been almost a week now since they had lost out to Shiratorizawa in the third round of the Interhigh Tournament. The third years had retired. Moniwa was now officially captain, and Kamasaki his vice-captain. Moniwa had been an anxious mess for the first two days afterwards, fretting about how things would go once the third years were gone and he was in charge for real, but for the most part the week had gone surprisingly smooth. Even Futakuchi had been well-behaved. He knew that a big part of that was everyone trying to deal with the combined disappointments of losing their match and the upperclassmen leaving, but even so, he had foolishly started to hope that maybe this captain thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

Incorrect. He realized now that the last couple of days had merely been an adjustment period only and not a permanent change. And apparently Futakuchi had finished adjusting, because today he was back to his usual snide self.

"All I'm saying is that your last jump was a little slow, Kamasaki-san." the first year was saying. "It left a weak spot in our block. One that our next opponent will be sure to exploit." His eyes narrowed a fraction as he said it, and Moniwa stiffened. Kamasaki had had the same issue during their last match. Shiratorizawa's second year ace, already practically a legend from his middle school days, was nigh unstoppable now that he was an even taller and more powerfully built high schooler with a higher-level setter to support him. Along with Sasaya and their fiery ex vice-captain, Kamasaki was the only other player on Dateko's side who didn't seem even slightly intimidated by him. But in the last minutes of the final set, it had seemed like Kamasaki's nerves were finally getting the best of him. A few seconds too slow on the block, and it was Shiratorizawa's match point. Their setter had immediately capitalized on Dateko's momentary doubt by sending it right back to their ace the next rally.

Moniwa could still hear that last spike. It echoed in his ears with a sound akin to cannon fire. The ball had slammed into the floor so hard it had bounced the height of the upper level railing before coming back down in the corner of the court. He repressed a shudder. Dateko had terrifying members of its own, but Ushijima Wakatoshi was, without a doubt, a monster.

Which was exactly why, when Kamasaki was still acting hesitant in his blocks a week later, nobody had said anything. It had been all any of them could do to slow Ushijima, never mind stop him, so there was no point in singling out any one person for mistakes made while blocking him. Even their normally critical coach hadn't said anything, giving them all space to mourn their painful loss before they got back down to business.

' _Count on Futakuchi to be the one person to finally say something, though.'_

The thing was, this one time he didn't think Futakuchi was pointing out his teammate's flaws to be mean-spirited or mocking. If anything, he was trying, in his own awkward and overly blunt way, to give the older boy a bit of advice. From all the yelling, though, it didn't seem like Kamasaki understood or appreciated the gesture.

Moniwa frowned worriedly as the volume from the other side of the court continued to rise.

' _Sure, everything's gone fine so far this week, but not without a ton of pressure on me. I know Kamasaki's just trying his best to ease that pressure and support the team, but in return he's putting too much of the burden on himself. And because of that he's letting the little things get to him way too easily.'_

And anyways, Futakuchi was right in what he'd said about his last jump. It wasn't just that, though. The last couple of practices, on everything minus his blocks, it seemed like Kamasaki was almost focusing a little too hard and it was making his movements stiff.

Futakuchi put a hand on the other boy's shoulder and said something else that Moniwa couldn't hear. Kamasaki shoved him off roughly and Moniwa winced. They'd bickered most of practice and he'd let it slide in hopes that they'd work it out themselves, but it was quickly becoming obvious that that wasn't going to happen. Kamasaki was already on the verge of snapping, and Futakuchi was starting to get put out and raise his voice as well. If he didn't intervene now somebody was going to get hurt.

' _Still,'_ he grimaced, _'I don't much fancy getting into the middle of that by myself.'_

Movement out of the corner of his eye attracted his attention. He frowned thoughtfully at the boy standing next to him, an idea occurring to him.

"Oh! Hey, Aone."

The huge first year glanced down at him questioningly.

"I hate to ask this of you, but will you help me break the two of them up? I'm afraid that if this goes on any longer they're going to hurt each other."

Aone glanced at the two, standing close enough that their noses almost touched and both shouting now, and strode towards them without bothering to answer.

"H-hey, wait, I'll give you a hand-"

Aone put one large hand on Kamasaki's chest and the other right in Futakuchi's face and shoved them apart, nearly knocking the other first year over backwards.

"Um, never mind. I guess he doesn't need me after all."

Sasaya shook his head, looking vaguely impressed. "Apparently not."

"What the hell, Aone?!" Kamasaki demanded, turning on him. The first year fixed him with an unblinking stare and he took an involuntary step back.

"Moniwa-san says stop."

The entire gym fell dead silent.

"Aone-kun just spoke." Obara said finally, looking amazed.

Moniwa held his hands up nervously as Kamasaki and Futakuchi stopped gawking at Aone and turned their gazes towards him instead.

"Um, please. Please stop."

Futakuchi huffed and shoved his hands in his shorts. "Whatever." He stomped to the side of the court where all their bags lay, snatched up his, and stalked out the door, rubbing his face where Aone had shoved him. Technically first years weren't allowed to leave until the gym was cleaned up, but Moniwa didn't call him back. It was best to just leave Futakuchi be when he was that upset. Forcing him to interact with others when he was in such a foul mood only ever made things worse.

Instead, he walked over to where Kamasaki still stood, shoulders hunched and clenched hands shaking. He patted Aone's arm in thanks as he passed; the younger boy simply nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the gym after Futakuchi. Moniwa didn't call him back, either.

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, waiting for Kamasaki to speak first; but when it became clear that the other boy was determined to simply ignore him until he went away, he said softly, "You don't have to that, you know."

"Do what."

"You don't have to…to try so hard." He said it hesitantly; effort was obviously a touchy subject with Kamasaki right now and Moniwa had no desire to be the next target of his anger. Quickly, so the other boy didn't get the wrong idea, he added, "I mean you don't have to put so much pressure on yourself to be perfect. I know things have been difficult the last couple of days, and I know you're just trying to take some of the pressure off me, but you don't need to push yourself so hard. We're both still trying to figure this captain thing out. It's gonna take a while, and it's gonna be rough, but we'll get it. It'll just take some time."

After another moment of hesitation, he reached out and lightly touched the other boy's arm. "You don't have to do everything yourself, Kamachi." He rarely used the nickname Sasaya had come up with when they were first years, but now seemed like a good time for it. Despite his tough exterior Kamasaki was surprisingly easy to sweet talk.

He lowered his voice a fraction.

"I know I don't exactly inspire the most confidence in people, but I'm not made of glass, either. It's okay for _you_ to rely on _me_ every once in a while."

Kamasaki exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair, leaving blonde tufts sticking up in its wake. "I'm sorry." he said wearily. "I've been a real asshole today, haven't I."

"I wouldn't say it that way exactly." Moniwa said nervously.

"I would!"

"Sa-saya…!" he hissed frantically.

"Oh, shut your face, Sasaya." Kamasaki was grinning though, albeit a bit forcedly.

The slightly more cheerful expression gave Moniwa enough nerve to say quietly, "Futakuchi was just trying to help, you know. He wasn't trying to be a jerk. Not this time, anyways."

Kamasaki ground his teeth in reply. "I don't need him to tell me I'm screwing up. I know that well enough already."

"First of all, you know that's not how he meant it." Moniwa said reproachfully. "And secondly, you know none of us blame you for what happened in that last set." Kamasaki cringed and he added, "We all made mistakes that game. How many points did they score off _me_ when I was on the front line?"

Kamasaki didn't respond, just ran his fingers through his hair again and made a face.

"I didn't mean to shove him." he said finally.

"I know. Just apologize. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Ugh."

"Don't "ugh" me. I always make him apologize to you."

"Fiine."

"And I don't mean later." he added, jabbing a finger at the taller boy's chest. "If you let this sit it'll just make things worse between you two."

"UUGHH."

"What did I just say?"

"Fiiine." He dragged the word out even more the second time, looking sulky. Moniwa ignored his pouting and turned to the rest of the team.

"Sorry, Sasaya, do you guys mind cleaning up? We have to-"

Sasaya cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Go do what you gotta do, captain. We got it under control here."

Moniwa shot him a grateful smile. "Thanks."

They caught up with Aone and Futakuchi at the school gate. The two were standing close enough that their shoulders were almost touching, talking in low tones. Well, Futakuchi was talking. Aone was listening intently.

' _And honestly, that's probably all Futakuchi wants right now.'_

"Oi, Futakuchi!"

"Geh!"

Moniwa put a hand to his heart, startled by the sudden outburst. Futakuchi jumped as well. It took him a moment to actually turn and look at them, and when he did his expression was bitter and guarded. Kamasaki stomped over to him, glaring. They stood nose to nose for a long, strained moment, and Moniwa didn't miss the way Aone tensed up and frowned at Kamasaki with narrowed eyes. He had gone after them equally in the gym because Moniwa had asked him to, but if things ever actually came to blows between the two of them Moniwa was pretty sure he knew whose side Aone would be on.

Kamasaki inhaled deeply and Moniwa felt a pang in his chest as he saw Futakuchi stiffen, like he was expecting a blow, or more likely another round of screaming.

"I'M SORRY!"

Futakuchi cringed at his deafening yell, before peeking at him from behind his long bangs in confusion.

"Huh?"

Kamasaki looked away, flushing. "I said I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I definitely shouldn't have shoved you. That was a jerk move and I'm sorry."

The tension in Futakuchi's face and posture lessened. He hesitated, then said slowly, "…There's a time and a way to say things, right?"

The second year looked at him blankly.

"Oh!" Moniwa said softly, as Futakuchi snuck a glance at him. He vaguely remembered saying something like that the first time the two of them had seriously gotten into a fight. It felt like so long ago now that he couldn't believe Futakuchi still remembered it.

"I got so focused on the way I said it that I guess I didn't think about how maybe it wasn't the best _time_ to say it." he mumbled, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I was just trying to help. I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything." It was the most earnest Moniwa had ever seen him be, and his heart constricted a little with fondness.

"Look, just forget about it, okay?" Kamasaki said awkwardly. "It was my bad, not yours, so don't sweat it. We're all cool, kay?"

"Kay." Abruptly Futakuchi's face lit up, eyes twinkling mischievously. "This one time I'll forgive you, I guess."

"Huuuh? What'd you just say to me, you little punk?!"

And just like that, the mood was broken. Moniwa facepalmed. "And there they go again. That was short-lived." Beside him Aone exasperatedly rolled his eyes at the two in a very overt display of emotion for him.

Kamasaki rolled up his sleeves. "Ya wanna know why I put on all this muscle? So I can do _this_."

He wrestled Futakuchi into a headlock and noogied him playfully, the younger boy yelping and struggling against his grip.

"Ow! Let go!"

"Not until you admit that I'm awesomer than you."

"No way! And "awesomer" isn't even a word- ow! Ow ow ow!"

Moniwa groaned. "Aone, if you would, please." The other boy cracked his knuckles before forcing his way between the two and shoving them apart again.

"Hey! How come I'm the only one you ever push in the face?!" Futakuchi demanded, still rubbing his head after Kamasaki's assault.

Aone blinked at him. "Kamasaki-san is a second year." he said simply, as if that explained everything.

Futakuchi scowled at him. "So he gets a pass just cause he's a little older than us, but you'll shove your own best friend in the face? Harsh, man." Kamasaki smirked at him and Futakuchi stuck his tongue out in response, earning him another noogie. Aone frowned at them in disapproval.

"Alright, you guys, give it a rest." Moniwa said wearily. "Seriously." He noted the rest of the team coming up behind them and added, "Tell you what, behave yourselves and I'll treat everybody to food on the way home, okay?"

Kamasaki reluctantly released Futakuchi and the two chorused, "Kaaay."

" _Thank_ you."

Futakuchi waved cheerily at the rest of the team. "Hurry it up, slowpokes! Moniwa-san's gonna treat us all to food."

Moniwa saw Obara and Onagawa exchange confused looks at the stark difference in Futakuchi's mood from earlier. Their expressions quickly changed to ones of relief and Obara rested an arm on Futakuchi's shoulder, grinning at him. "Cool."

The walk downtown was the most relaxed and at peace the team had been all week. Futakuchi and Obara chatted up a storm the whole way, Onagawa interjected a comment here and there as he felt like it, and Aone trailed at the back of the group, listening silently as always.

"And with that, I think things are finally back to normal." Sasaya said quietly, and Moniwa sighed in relieved agreement.

"For a little bit there I didn't think they would ever be." He sped up a few steps and patted Aone enthusiastically on the back. "Man, you were great though, Aone! From now on you're my right-hand man." He pointed at Kamasaki and Futakuchi. "I'm counting on you to help me keep these two in line, alright?"

"Kay."

"Hey!" Kamasaki protested. "How come he's your right-hand man? _I'm_ the vice-captain, shouldn't that be me?"

Moniwa frowned at him. "So one would think, but in case you'd forgotten you're part of the problem here."

Kamasaki grimaced. Futakuchi snickered at him behind his hand and the older boy immediately grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "Quit laughing, jerk!"

"What did I say about the roughhousing?!" Moniwa demanded. "Cut it out or I'll sic Aone on you again!"

The two glanced at Aone, looming over Moniwa's shoulder with a warning expression on his face, and Kamasaki let go of Futakuchi's shirt, holding up his hands placatingly.

"Okay, okay, we got it. No more roughhousing."

It didn't stop them from racing each other the rest of the way to the convenience store, though, shouldering each other every couple of steps until they reached the door and disappeared inside. Moniwa massaged his throbbing head and moaned.

"Those two are going to drive me to an early grave, I just know it."

Sasaya patted his shoulder consolingly. "At least now you have your capable right-hand man to help keep them in line." he said cheerfully. Aone's cheeks tinged pink and he hurriedly ducked into the store with his head down. "Keep up the good work, captain." Sasaya added teasingly as he followed him, and Moniwa buried his face in his hands.

"Ugh. I'll try."

By the time he gathered himself and entered the store, everyone else had already chosen their treats and piled them on the counter. Moniwa quickly grabbed a water, pulled out his wallet, and then ducked back down an aisle for a snack as he realized he was actually starving.

' _Managing a volleyball team when it's made up of problem children like ours is really takes a lot out of you.'_

He hurriedly paid and his teammates scattered out the door, all munching happily. Eating left everyone too busy to talk for a few minutes, and Moniwa took a deep breath of the cool afternoon air, reveling in the few precious moments of quiet.

After spending the greater part of two years together he was long since used to Kamasaki's habit of touching him without warning, whether it was rubbing his head or punching his shoulder or resting his feet on Moniwa's knees when they sat across from each other at lunch. Kamasaki preferred to show his affection through touch instead of with words, it was just how he was. Despite all that, it still made Moniwa jump when the other boy suddenly wrapped an arm around his waist. Kamasaki pulled Moniwa tight against him, hand resting loosely on his hip, and after a moment of surprise Moniwa relaxed against his side.

"Sorry I was such a jerk today." Kamasaki murmured. "It's my job to be the captain's support, but in the end I just made things harder on you, huh?"

"Everybody has an off day every now and again." he said comfortingly.

"Or an off week." Sasaya said under his breath, but his tone was playful instead of accusatory. Kamasaki let go of Moniwa long enough to reach behind the setter and punch Sasaya in the arm. He then ruffled Moniwa's hair roughly before draping a heavy arm around his shoulders.

"But maan, you're pretty cool when you're being all tough and bossy, Moniwa."

He flushed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Kamasaki poked his cheek playfully. "You should be like that more often."

"If I could I would!"

Embarrassed, he tried to wiggle out from under Kamasaki's arm, only to have the other boy yank him back to his side and noogie him. Moniwa felt a flash of sympathy for how Futakuchi's poor head must feel as Kamasaki's knuckles dug into his scalp. He smacked his hand away and squirmed out of his grasp. "What did I say about the roughhousing?" he demanded a second time, but he couldn't help laughing and Kamasaki simply smirked.

"Not a very convincing tough guy act if you laugh afterwards, Moniwa." Sasaya chided.

"I knooow."

Abruptly Sasaya put an arm around both of their waists, pulling them close to him and resting his chin on Kamasaki's shoulder. "I'm glad you two are back to your usual selves." he murmured. "You guys worry me when you go all moody and quiet for long periods of time like that."

They traded guilty glances over his head and Moniwa gave him an apologetic hug, nuzzling his cheek against Sasaya's. He regretted it almost immediately as Sasaya's prickly sideburns scratched against his skin. "Thanks for always having our backs anyways." He grinned. "Even when we're being weird and moody."

That prompted a smile from the other two, and a pleased Moniwa snuggled further under Sasaya's arm. "Seriously, I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Preach." Kamasaki agreed.

Sasaya tried and failed not to look utterly pleased with himself at the praise. "Somebody has to keep you two in line. Goodness knows Aone has his hands full managing Futakuchi." He raised an eyebrow. "And now Kamasaki, apparently."

"Still can't believe you sicced him on us like that." Kamasaki grumbled. " _Twice."_

"Well I certainly wasn't going to try and break you two up by myself." Moniwa said defensively, and Kamasaki considered for a moment.

"That's fair."

Ahead of them the first years had gotten into some sort of conversation about workout routines, and Kamasaki slipped out from under Sasaya's arm and jogged ahead to join in. The other two separated as well, but when Kamasaki was out of earshot Moniwa nudged Sasaya with his elbow.

"Seriously, thank you. I know sometimes you kind of get passed over in the grand scheme of things, but neither this team nor the two of us could do it without you."

"If you keep laying it on like that I'm gonna start crying." Sasaya joked. He knocked a fist against Moniwa's and grinned. "Like I said, that's what I'm here for. I've got your back, captain."

"Huuh? Ya wanna repeat that, Futakuchi?!"

"I _said_ , you devote all that time to strengthening your other muscles, but you should really carve out some time to strengthen your brain as well. That's a muscle too, you know."

"You calling me stupid?!"

An exaggerated sigh. "See, this is what I'm talking about, Kamasaki-san. That was a perfectly understandable sentence with a simple implication and you're still uncertain that you understood it."

"Futakuchi, I swear to God I am going to wring your neck."

Futakuchi stuck his tongue out. "Only if you can catch me. And with all that muscle weighing you down, I dunno if-" He let out a terrified shriek as Kamasaki easily cleared the distance between them with a flying leap. The rest of the first years scattered to avoid getting caught in the middle of their scuffle. Moniwa and Sasaya just stared at them.

Sasaya held up a finger. "Let me rephrase. I have your back except when it comes to that. You'll have to rely on your other right-hand man for that." And with that he sprinted to join the first years in watching the chaos. If Moniwa didn't know better, or at least if Moniwa didn't regularly fib to himself and pretend that his kouhai were more morally upright than they really were, he'd think Onagawa and Obara were placing bets on the outcome of the fight. He heaved a huge sigh and joined the lone figure standing at the edge of the group, holding up a hand when the other boy made a move to separate the two combatants.

"Don't worry about it, Aone. I've got it this time."

"Ow!"

"Oww!"

"Seriously. Break it up, you two. You're giving me a headache again."

"Sorry."

"…Sorry."

"What happened to 'certainly not going to try and break us up yourself'?" Kamasaki mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm the captain here. I can't make Aone do _everything_ for me."

Moniwa ran a hand through his bangs, watching the two brush the dust off their clothes and frown suspiciously at each other any time the other made a move. But at least they weren't angry and screaming at each other anymore, and for that Moniwa was grateful. His team was loud and rough and messy, but looking at them all teasing and laughing together now, he decided he wouldn't trade them for anything; not even for the quietest, most polite, least headache-inducing team in the world. This was _his_ team and, he thought with a swell of pride, he was its captain. But that didn't mean he had to carry all the responsibility himself. Here he had been lecturing Kamasaki about trying to do everything himself, when he had been doing the same thing all week and driving himself crazy with the stress.

' _A good captain knows when to delegate.'_ he told himself. Kamasaki ruffled Futakuchi's hair forcefully and Moniwa swallowed the instinctual rebuke that formed on his tongue, because Kamasaki was smiling and Futakuchi was laughing and leaning into the touch and Moniwa found himself swallowing the sudden lump in his throat instead. _'A good captain also knows when to relax and let his team just be.'_ He smiled. _'And when to join the fun.'_

He raced to catch up, jumping on Futakuchi and Kamasaki and throwing an arm around each of their necks. The two let out startled yelps and reached out to catch him. His sudden entrance into their play-wrestling was apparently a sign to the other boys that roughhousing was now permitted, because suddenly Moniwa found himself in the middle of a large pile of laughing, shoving teenage boys. Even Aone joined in, with all the enthusiasm and emotion he did anything else; which is to say, with no visible enthusiasm or emotion whatsoever, although Moniwa could've sworn he saw him smile for a mere half of a second. Aone's version of play-wrestling was just as understated as everything else he did; he simply draped his arms over Onagawa's shoulders and leaned into him, nearly pushing the smaller boy over. Onagawa seemed to find this a perfectly acceptable situation, however; happily scooting away from the group and hogging Aone's affections to himself, which in turn led to a lot of loud complaining from a jealous Futakuchi. Moniwa stumbled free from the raucous group, a loud laugh bubbling up.

Maybe this captain thing really wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 _*Emerges with a new chapter to this fic after 500 years* Hey what's up all I still love Dateko with all my heart. Also this chapter is dedicated to the fabulous Dorizard who left wonderful comments on all of my Dateko stuff (and some Nekoma stuff!) and made me remember how much I love writing these boys without them this chapter probably would've sat unfinished for another four months. They're the actual best._


	3. Next Time Highfive Someone Your Own Size

"Number four, number four!"

"Two blockers!"

"One touch!" Moniwa yelled, as he felt the ball slam off his fingers.

Behind him he heard their new libero call, "Got it!" and quickly got back into position, mind already racing to decide who he should set the ball to next.

"Kamasaki!"

With a ferocious yell the other third year slammed the ball over the net, one of the opposing team's receivers just barely getting a hand on it. "Right, right!" one of their spikers called as the ball headed back to their setter.

"Oh no you don't." Kamasaki growled as he and Aone both jumped to block him.

"Wanna bet?" the spiker yelled back, eyes narrowed, arm drawn back to spike…and then he tapped it lightly, the ball just barely hopping over Kamasaki's outstretched fingers.

"Feint!" Sasaya yelled from the back corner of the court. At the same time someone else called again, "Got it!"

"Sakunami, nice receive!" Moniwa cheered, grinning. _'Man, that kid is on fire today. Not bad for his first practice match.'_ The ball came arcing back to him perfectly and he jumped, calling, "Aone!" The second year was back beside him in an instant, his vicious spike quite literally blowing away the other team's blockers.

They all froze as the ball slammed past the opposing libero and bounced off the court. The assistant coach who was refereeing threw his hand down, ruling it in, and Kamasaki whooped.

"Alriiight!"

Moniwa threw his hands up. "Aone, nice kill!" The other boy raised his hands and Moniwa had all of two seconds to remember that this never ended well before Aone slapped him a high ten so hard that it almost knocked him over backwards. He hissed and wrung his hands as Aone walked away.

"I don't know why you keep doing that." Kamasaki sighed, resting a hand on his hip.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, why don't you leave high fiving Aone to someone who can actually handle it, like, oh I don't know…me maybe?"

Moniwa crossed his arms, trying to ignore his stinging palms. "No way! What kind of message does that send Aone, if I act like I'm too scared of him to even high five him? It's not like he's trying to be so rough; he just doesn't know his own strength, that's all. Anyways, that was an awesome spike and he deserves a high five from his captain just as much as anyone else on this team."

Kamasaki raised an eyebrow as Moniwa winced and shook his hands out again. "Uh huh." His eyes widened suddenly. "Hey, Aone, wait a sec-"

Moniwa heard a small voice say brightly, "Great job, Aone-sempai!" and turned to see Sakunami's hands raised to give Aone a high five.

"Oh no."

There was a short yelp as the tiny libero went flying. A moment later he lay sprawled out on his back on the gym floor looking stunned. Moniwa cringed and covered his eyes.

"Hey, Kamasaki?"

The other boy tore his horrified gaze away from the scene in front of them. "Y-yeah?"

"That whole thing about you high fiving Aone for me? Maybe you should make that offer to Sakunami instead."

"Yeaah, that's probably a good idea."

* * *

 _Sakunami-sized update only (since chapter 4 isn't done yet and I'm posting a second fic tonight too) but I got to thinking about how if Aone's high fives and chest bumps take out Moniwa and Futakuchi (who is pretty near Aone's size) that they'd probably send Sakunami halfway across the gym. And thus this happened. Also_ _I've been meaning to post this for like 2 months (it's been sitting on my computer, completely finished, since long before chapter 2 was finished lmao) but uhhh motivation where? I don't have any of that sorry._


End file.
